Lily Adams
(EP001 - EP076) https://twitter.com/rebabuhr/status/1013863957998682112 (EP077 - Present) | seiyu = | game = Yo-kai Watch | anime = EP001 | movie = M01|age = 41}} is character of the ''Yo-kai Watch'' series and the mother of Nathan Adams and wife of Aaron Adams. She is not to be confused with Lily, a classmate to Hailey Anne Thomas. Appearances Physical Traits Lily Adams has brown eyes and long brown hair and frequently wears glasses. In her debut, she wears an orange scarf with white polka dots, a pale yellow rolled-up long sleeve shirt, light gray denim shorts, dark brown tights, and flat yellow ballet shoes. During housework, usually in the kitchens, Lily wears an apron, and when working out she wears a purple leotard, yellow leggings, and lavender leg warmers. Personality Lily Adams is shown to have a very devoted personality and often goes out of her way to do nice things for her family, such as cleaning, purchasing rare snacks, or baking homemade cookies for Nathan. At the same time, she can also become furious if her orders have been disobeyed, which Nathan tends to do. Her anger can reach such intensity that the show once humorously referred to her angry form by the Yo-kai title of "Monster Mom" in ''Yo-kai Medallium''; Nate even commented that he would rather face the Oni Yo-kai Gargaros rather than his own mother. Despite all this, she is still a kind and loving mother and has a soft side at times. History Animated Series Lily Adams made her debut in EP001 when she and her husband were arguing over pudding, as they were both inspirited by Dismarelda. But in the end, Whisper found Happierre, who inspirited the two making them apologize and make up with each other. In EP004, Lily makes Nate clean his room. She then gets angry with Nate when he hasn't cleaned his room yet. In EP018, Lily tells Nate that she needs to run some errands and tells him to wait for the delivery man. When Nate returned home from Banter's Bakery after being chased by Gargaros, Lily was very angry at Nate for leaving the house. In EP062, Lily tells Nate that she needs to run some errands and tells him to wait for the delivery man where he has to sign for it and warns him not to do a repeat of last time. After the frightened delivery man leaves, Lily plans to ground Nate for leaving the house again. Game Series Yo-kai Watch Lily Adams first appeared in Yo-kai Watch. If Nate is picked as the main character, Lily will be the player's mother. In the second chapter, when Nate returns home after first acquiring the Yo-kai Watch and meeting Whisper, he finds his parents having an argument over the housework. Lily accuses her husband of not helping her with it at all, leaving her to do everything. Nate soon discovers the reason for their sudden irritation at one another is Dismeralda, who has inspirited both of them. With the help of Jibanyan, Dismeralda is defeated, and once her husband, Happierre, shows up, she calms down and apologizes. After being freed from the Yo-kai's influence, Lily and her husband apologize for their behavior, promising to help and respect each other more from now on, and the chapter ends with the entire family preparing dinner together. If Katie Forester is picked as the main character, Lily's role is much smaller, but she can still be found in Nate's House and can be talked to. Yo-kai Watch 2 Lily get's in an argument with Aaron at the beginning of the game thus making the player choose spirit or soul donuts depending on version. (Completely optional choice in Psychic Specters) Yo-kai Watch 3 Lily and Aaron move to St. Peanutsburg, BBQ with Nate and Lily looses her glasses which are found on a fire hydrant. Relationships Nathan Adams Nate is her son, with whom she has been shown to get angry at him whenever he disobeys or doesn't follow her orders. But despite this, she has a caring relationship with him. In EP003 and EP038, Nate refers Lily as his best mom ever. Aaron Adams Aaron Adams is her husband. They're shown to be very affectionate with one another, usually. Whisper notes that they're so loving, it was no wonder Dismarelda became envious of them. Trivia *Lily Adams is quite similar to Tamako Nobi from the Doraemon franchise and similarly-styled anime series. Both are glasses-wearing mothers, and both get angry when their sons don't do what they're told to, but they still love them dearly. Both of their sons were, at certain points, voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in English. *She lacks a name in Japanese, simply being known as "Keita's mother" (Keita being Nate's Japanese name). *In The Shadowside series, She was mentioned by Nate in Katie when Natsume asks her father for advice in SS044. However, it's unknown if she and Aaron are still alive, or if they have passed away. In other languages *Spanish: Lily Adams *French: Lily Adams *German: Lily Adams *Italian: Laura Adams *Portuguese: Lily Adams References Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Adams Family Category:Nate's World